It is an increasing problem in public institutions, such as hospitals, that patients attempt suicide by hanging themselves by the neck.
There have been several instances in which patients have been found hanged by the neck from an overhead curtain rail around a hospital bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,238 describes a pin retainer for use in pipe tongs and the like and has application in machine parts where there is only a radial thrust and no or substantially little end thrust. U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,787 describes a fastener for fastening aircraft fuel cells to the aircraft frame and comprises a split snap ring received in an annular space of a stud or socket member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,982 describes a fastener assembly having a snap ring centered by a metallic spring construction.